


Forced to work together

by ShandrisCZ



Series: Playing with fire [4]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: But Not Much, Demons, M/M, Rituals, a bit of violence, also the oc is me, cause inserting myself as the villain is my new jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Mark and Dark had been switched...which should be impossible. Yet here they are...will they find their way home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced to work together

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry, I knew I said I would post it like almost a week ago, I'm a terrible human being and a lazy bastard who can't keep up with their word *blows a party horn*
> 
> Anyway! Here you go, another part of the Playing with Fire series...

  Sam was currently sitting on the edge of a table, its tail swinging down from it. It was so bored. But Tim needed to sleep and Sam was willing to wait. It wondered what they could play once its friend woke up when suddenly the other stirred in his sleep, a frown forming on his little face. Sam hopped over to him, gently wiping its tale across Tim's arm, chirping quietely. Two blue eyes opened and Tim looked around, before his gaze focused on the little green eye.

  "Sam. Something's wrong."

\---

  Jack hummed sleepily when he felt open-mouthed kisses and nibbles pressed into his neck, chuckling. Mark sure knew how to wake him up. He stretched, hissing at a particulary hard bite.

  "Easy there, Markimoo," he said with a smile but the body that was pressed against him went seddenly stiff. He blinked his eyes open as the other pulled away, taking sharp intake of breath at what he saw. Jack never thought he could move that fast as he reached for the spear laying on the nighstand, rolling over onto the other body, stradling it, the spear now pressed against the other's neck.

  "Where's Mark?" he asked shakily as he stared down into Dark's red and black eyes.

\---

  "How did I get here? What did you do?" Mark yelled as he was trying to get away from Anti as far as possible.

  "I didn't do anything, calm down," Anti snarled, still sitting on the bed.

  "Bullshit! It's another of your bloody tricks! Why can't you just leave me and Jack alone?"

  Anti wasn't exactly patient ever before and now he didn't have energy to be nice. He got up, walking over to Mark, his fist quickly curling in Mark's T-shirt, slamming him into the nearest wall.

  "Listen! As much as I hate to admit I'm as confused as you are. When I went to bed yesterday I was hoping I could maybe shag Dark into oblivion this morning. Instead I wake up next to you. We can figure this out and I won't hurt you as long as you _calm the fuck down_ ," he hissed the last part, finally letting go of Mark, taking few steps back.

  "How did I-"

  "If you finish that sentence with 'get here' I will stab you in the neck," Anti snapped, his different eyes looking at Mark threateningly. Mark's mouth closed with an audible click and he finally decided it was safer to keep his mouth shut.

\---

  Jack was pacing around the living-room, not willing to look at the demon who was standing there, wearing only sweatpants. Why was this his life?

  "So you don't know what happened?" Jack asked for what felt like the hundreth time, trying to convince himself that the demon wasn't lying through his teeth. The fact Dark didn't try to attack was speaking in his favour, although that could have been because Jack was still holding the spear, not willing to part with it just yet.

  "I don't. Trust me, I would very much prefer being with Anti rather than you," Dark replied, folding his arms, his eyes burning into Jack with hatred.

  "Then go! You can return, right?" Jack cried out, throwing his hands up into the air but Dark only rolled his eyes.

  "I can't, ok? I shouldn't even be here, this is impossible."

  "Jack?" a sudden voice sounded from somewhere, making both of them jump slightly, Jack holding the spear before him as some kind of a shield. But...he couldn't see the source of the voice anywhere.

  "Jack, in here!" sounded from the bathroom and Jack basically ran there. He didn't notice anything out of ordinary at first but something in the mirror caught his eye. Instead of his own reflection a very distraught Tim was staring back at him, Sam waving its tail.

  "Tim?" he asked, turning to yell at Dark, only to see the demon standing right next to him, which made him jump a little in surprise, his grip on the spear tightening.

  "Fucking - stop being a creepy bastard!" he snapped but Dark only rolled his eyes, talking to Tim.

  "Well, start explaining."

  Tim looked as if he rather didn't, his hatred towards the demon still burning bright but one look at Jack made him reconsider.

  "Somehow you and Mark had been switched. We're going to find a way how to switch you back but I think you should stay put for now."

  "You want me to stay here with him?" Jack's voice raised in pitch as panic slowly overtook him. Tim only shot him an apollogetic look.

  "I promise it won't take long."

  And with that Tim and Sam disappeared, Jack looking at his and Dark's reflection in the mirror, black and red eyes staring back at him.

  "Don't even think about touching me," Jack tried sounding intimidating as he turned, holding the spear in front of him. Dark looked down at it, scoffing.

  "Like I would want to touch _you_ ," he snarled, walking back to the living room. Jack wasn't entirely sure it was the end of it as he followed him slowly.

\---

  Mark was standing, his back pressed against a wall in what seemed to be a giant study, watching as Anti paced around it, taking random scrolls and books out of the shelves, muttering something under his breath angrily.

  "Where is that little shit?" the demon growled, pulling once again at a rope, the sound of a bell sounding from outside. Mark was wondering if he should risk asking what the demon was doing when suddenly someone entered the room. Well, Mark wasn't sure if it could be really described as someone. It was a little creature standing on two goat legs, owl-like head and small bat wings coming from it's back.

  "Yes, master Anti?"

  "I rang four times Tamis, where were you?" Anti hissed, continuing in his search for something that only he seemed to know what was.

  "I was making sure the gates were open, as you instructed. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I was at the other side of the realm."

  As the small creature - Tamis - was talking it turned it's head towards Mark, it's eyes growing in size upon seeing him. Almost immediately Tamis was in front of Mark, poking him with one of his three clawed fingers.

  "Interesting. This hasn't occured for centuries."

  Mark moved away from the touch slightly, not liking the way the creature was looking at him.

  "Do you know how to send him back?" Anti asked, completely ignoring Mark. Tamis shook his head, turning back, flapping his wings until he was flying high up, searching for something.

  "No, sir. I believe I was in medieval Europe back then. But I should be able to find the scrolls that describe the incident."

  Mark couldn't take it anymore. He was so confused by everything that was happening around him and wanted some answers.

  "What incident?"

  Tamis seemed like he was willing to explain but Anti was quicker.

  "A human in our realm. You shouldn't be here. Somehow you are and Dark is back on Earth. Now shut up so I can fix this," Anti murmured the last bit as he was already reading through the scrolls Tamis was giving him. And although this was all too vague, Mark knew he wouldn't get more answers right now, so he settled down, focusing on not making a sound.

\---

  Jack was sitting on the couch, his legs pulled up to his chest as he still held onto the spear. Dark was standing by the window, now finally wearing a shirt Jack gave him, staring outside and either he didn't know Jack was watching him or he simply didn't care. Jack cleared his throat.

  "So...er...you still with Anti?"

  Dark turned his head slightly, eyeing Jack with his demon eyes and Jack was already regretting ever asking.

  "Why should it matter to you?"

  "I mean even demons deserve to be happy...you seemed to care about him. And your last words-" he stopped himself, chastising himself mentally.

_Sure, bring up the fact you killed Anti and Mark killed him when he tried ripping your neck appart, why don't you?_

  Dark snorted, turning back to look out of the window.

  "Yes, we're still together," Dark said after a while of silence, making Jack jump in his seat.

  "That's good," he offered weakly, flinching at Dark's chuckle.

  "We should actually thank you. You killing us resulted in us having more power than ever before."

  Dark suddenly turned, walking over to the couch where he sat far enough that Jack felt at least some sort of safety. As much as you could feel safe with a freaking demon sitting in arm's reach of you, grinning at you, showing off his sharper fangs.

  "You're welcome?" Jack peeped out, letting silence fall over them once again, willing Tim and Sam to hurry up.

\---

  Speaking of the two little companions, Tim found himself starting to panic. He lost Sam. How - he didn't know but he was silently cussing, throwing away the scrolls they already gathered.

  "Sam?" he called once more, sighing with relief when a scroll to his left shifted and he could hear Sam's chirping and clicking.

  "Sam, stop messing around," he tried sounding a bit stern but Sam only chirped cheerfully, waving its tail as it got out from under the scroll. It looked like it found what they had been looking for.

\---

  "Can I at least help?" Mark finally asked, completely fed up. He hated that he was forced to sit in the study, doing absolutely nothing to get back home. Anti raised his head from a scroll, looking at Mark as if he had forgotten he was there. But then the demon smiled, his sharp teeth showing as he motioned to a pile of books.

  "Be my guest," he said sweetly, watching Mark as he got up with a huff, making his way over to the table, picking up the first book he saw. He opened it - just to realise that it wasn't written in english. It wasn't even latin alphabet. He put the book back down, glaring at Anti.

  "You could have just said I couldn't."

  "Now where's the fun in that?"

\---

  "What do they mean?"

  Dark hummed to let him know he was listening, not looking away from the screen where Gravity Falls was playing.

  "Your tattoos? They have a meaning, right? I mean...maybe you just really like tattoos...forget I said anything," he finished lamely, not even sure why he was trying to strike up a conversation with the demon that almost killed him - _twice_. There was a minute of silence disturbed only by the episode playing before Dark spoke.

  "They are a vow. I tied myself to Anti and swore never to leave his side."

  "So, something like a wedding ring?"

  Dark snorted.

  "You humans and your silly customs. But yes, something like that."

  "Why Anti doesn't have them?"

  And there he went, running his mouth quicker than his brain was able to stop him. Dark's eyes flashed with red light, clenching his jaw and before Jack had time to react, the demon was stradling him, one hand around his neck, the other holding down his wrists. Jack tried wriggling free, only to have his access to oxygen cut off completely. Dark was snarling, his eyes glowing and Jack gulped thickly. This was how he died. Just amazing. Dark leaned forward to his ear, whispering dangerously.

  "Shut it, or I'll finish what we started when we first met."

  As quickly as Dark caught him he was back in his seat, watching the TV. Jack gasped for air, trying not to remember the first time him and Dark met. Shaking at the memory he hoped Mark was doing better wherever he was.

\---

  Mark wasn't doing better. Anti was throwing books around in rage, his eyes glowing and Mark only hoped the demon didn't decide to make him his punching bag next.

  "You're stuck here forever. Fuck it!" Anti suddenly yelled, chucking another book, Tamis just barely dodging it, hiding under a table quickly.

  "Whoa. Don't say that. There must be a way-"

  "You don't get it! This place was created so no-one could leave! I won't see Dark ever again."

  Mark in shocked silence watched as Anti started crying, hiding his face in his hands, his body shaking with sobs. Slowly he approached the demon, wrapping his arms around him in an unsure hug. To his utter surprise Anti burried his face into his shoulder, crying his eyes out.

  "I can't lose him again," Anti whispered after a while and Mark at least understood _that_ sentiment. He wasn't sure he would survive for long if he never got to see Jack again.

  "You won't. Come on, we can find a way. Just translate the scrolls to me, I'm sure there's something we can work with."

  Anti nodded, letting go of Mark, wiping the tears away quickly before sitting back at the table. Tamis emerged from under it, holding a scroll that mush have fallen down before. Mark started writing down everything that Anti translated, hoping they would find something helpful soon.

\---

  Jack and Dark were standing back in the bathroom, looking through the mirror.

  "So to perform the ritual, you will need this, this and these," as Tim talked he was throwing several objects into their world. Luckily Jack caught everything so far and nothing broke. He looked down at the stuff in his hands when something else came flying through the mirror - smacking Dark into the face.

  "Oops - _sorry_ ," Tim said, not sounding apollogetic at all as he and Sam high-fived. Dark simply growled at them, picking up the object, only to reveal it was a small skull. Jack didn't want to know.

  "Right - so what you gotta do..."

\---

  "Is that everything?" Mark asked as he wrapped his palm with a piece of cloth Tamis gave him. The last ingredient for the ritual was blood - because of course it was.

  "I think so," Anti said slowly, not minding his own cut as he looked into the scroll for the last time. He then walked over to Mark.

  "Tamis? Make sure everything is in order when I get back," Anti said and Mark couldn't help but wonder if the ritual would even work. They both touched the skull painted with their blood and they were pulled into a vortex.

\---

  "Ugh. Get off me," Dark groaned when Jack woke up after the fall. He would probably never get used to travelling between dimensions. He got off of Dark, offering his hand which the demon completely ignored. Jack shrugged, looking around instead. They were in a hallway with tons of doors. It looked like one of the hotels he stayed in for conventions. Amazing, they could be stuck here for hours if not for days, trying to find their way out.

  "Come on, humie, let's go," Dark said over his shoulder, already walking ahead and Jack had no other option than to follow him.

\---

  Mark was slowly losing hope. They have been walking through a maze of halls for what seemed like an eternity.

  "Just admit it. You don't even know what we're looking for and we're lost," he said and Anti only snarled at him.

  "We're going the right way, I can feel it. So why don't you-" he stopped himself when they entered a huge area. Mark was reminded of a ballroom from Beauty and the Beast. It even had the same gigantic staircase that devided into two, halfway to the top. And there, in the middle of the hall...

  "Jack!" he called out, running towards him. Jack got only time to smile before he was sweeped off his feet, laughing as Mark peppered his face with kisses. Dark watched this with disgust...and jealousy. He turned to Anti and wanted to greet him in a more civilised manner but there were lips on his own, soft and chaste and he let himself melt into the touch, his fingers curling into Anti's shirt. Both pairs were oblivious to what was happening around them, stuck in their own little worlds before a giggle sounded from around them.

  " _Lookie here. The four mousketeers arrive at last_ ," a woman's voice said but there wasn't anyone around.

  "Where are you?" Mark asked, still holding onto Jack and the giggle sounded again.

  " _I? I am everywhere..._ "

  Jack shuddered and was glad he took the spear with him as they still scanned the gigantic hall.

  "Show yourself," snapped Anti, whose eyes were starting to glow slowly, Dark's doing the same.

  "But I'm here," the voice said and they all turned to see a woman, standing at the top of the staircase. As she was making her descent, more of her features could be seen. Long red hair, on one side shaved off, were falling across her left eye, the other looking at them with a mischeavous gleam to it.

  "Who are you?" Jack asked, his eyes nervously watching her every move. For some reason her smile unnerved him.

  "What's in a name?" she smiled, her purple gown around her swirling. Jack took Mark's hand, trying to tug him away from her.

  "Leaving so soon? But it took me _so_ long to get you all here," she almost whined, never slowing down, almost being at the base of the staircase.

  "You did this?" Mark asked, not really paying attention to Jack's insistent tugging. She smiled, a giggle escaping her.

  "Wouldn't say I'm that powerful, would you? And it wasn't easy, bending the laws of the Ancients so I could transport Dark back on Earth..."

  "The laws of the Ancients? No-one could do that except the Creator," Anti whispered and Jack realised he was sounding almost scared. She did a little curtsy, another giggle escaping.

  "Yours true and only."

  "Let us go," Anti demanded and she finally stopped in her tracks.

  "You want to go home?" she asked, glancing back at one of the doors that were on the top of the stairs.

  "I can't let you do that," she continued and something about that smile was now downright scary. Jack tugged at Mark's hand once more.

  "Why?" Mark continued in his questions, to Jack's relief finally taking a step back. She looked at her nails.

  "Oh, you know. I was bored. But now-" she smiled, looking back at all of them, "I have you to keep me entertained," as she said this her form changed. She grew in size, her body morfing into a serpent, nails growing in length until they were claws, teeth turning sharp, her grey eyes filling in with black, leaving only shining purple pupils. Finally Mark ran without Jack having to drag him. They ran to the exit where they turned to see Anti and Dark fighting with her. The two demons tore into her with their teeth and claws but she only stood there, laughing maniacally as something black oozed out of her wounds.

  " _Fools! You can't kill me!_ " she laughed, her voice horribly mutilated, throwing Dark across the room, her tail wrapping around Anti, pulling him up into the air, slowly crushing him.

  "We gotta help them," Mark said yet they stood there, petrified and not sure what to do. Jack looked at the spear in his hand and then at Mark. He pulled Mark in for a quick kiss, murmured ' _I love you_ ' and bolted back to her. Mark yelled after him something but he didn't hear him. She had her back turned at him, it was now or never. He was close, just few more steps. But that's when she turned around. Jack stopped, his heart hammering a mile a minute under her hateful gaze before her eyes slid down to the spear, widening.

  "Where did you get that?" she hissed, turning towards him fully, her tail still holding onto Anti tightly, who was already looking on the verge of fainting.

  "Let him go," Jack said firmly and she snickered.

  "What do you care for him? You're going to risk your lives for a demon who hates you?"

  Jack thought about that. It was true. Did he really want to save Anti? He looked at the demon who looked back at him. And there was something in his eyes that made Jack grip the spear tighter, looking back at the Creator.

  "Guess I am."

  "You idiot!" she laughed, moving slightly towards Jack. With the corner of his eyes he saw Mark who stood next to him.

  "What do you plan on doing?" Mark whispered hastily and Jack shook his head.

  "I have no idea," he whispered back, once again locking eyes with Anti who now tried expressing something without allerting the Creator...failing miserably. Jack raised his eyebrows, glad that the Creator was too focused on her being a second rate villain, laughing maniacally at the moment. Anti rolled his eyes.

  "Now!" the demon yelled, sinking his sharp teeth into the Creator's tale. She screeched, her tail twitching, letting go off Anti who fell down with a sick crunch. Jack took his chance, finishing the remaining distance between them, jumping, stabbing her then into the heart. She screeched once more and Jack yelled as pain spilled into the hand holding the spear. He could hear Mark calling his name but he focused on not letting go, jabbing the spear even further into her chest. The pain was becoming almost unberable and he thought his eardrums would explode when suddenly it all stopped, the Creator finally falling silent. The black of her eyes was becoming lighter and lighter until they were human again, grey and dead and only then did Jack let go of the spear, her limp body slumping to the ground. His hand hurt and when he looked down at it there were cuts and bruises all over it. Mark walked to him, trying to say something but he was cut off with a huge piece of the ceiling falling down few feets away from them, setting off an avalanche of dust and stones coming down. They looked around, panicked before Jack yelled.

  "The whole thing's collapsing - go pick up Dark I got Anti!"

  Mark only nodded before rushing away, Jack running to Anti, crouching next to him. The demon had his eyes closed and Jack didn't know what to do other than slapping him.

  "Come on, wake up!" he yelled and reared his hand back, ready to slap the demon awake. Just as his hand was coming down, Anti's eyes snapped open and he caught his wrist. Anti snarled at him but Jack simply rolled his eyes.

  "Come on, we gotta get out of here!" he yelled over the racket, helping the demon get up. Mark was struggling with pulling unconscious Dark behind him and Anti swiftly walked over to them, picking Dark up bridal style. The four of them hastily walked to the staircase, quickly getting to the point where it devided into two. Anti took the left side, carrying Dark carefully as not to fall down because the stairs were crumbling beneath his feet. Jack watched as the door opened before the demon, Mark now tugging at his arm, saying something about having to go. Jack followed him but looked back once again, seeing as Anti made his way through the door.

  "Anti!" he called out and the demon turned his head slightly, letting him know he was listening, stopping for a moment.

  "He loves you. You better show him, you love him too!"

  Anti's shoulders tensed before the demon nodded sharply, taking the last step, the door closing behind them. Jack turned, looking back at Mark who had his eyebrow raised, looking at his boyfriend quizically. Jack only smiled a little before another huge part of the ceiling came down, breaking the staircase below them and they all but ran towards the other door, falling through it...only to find themselves standing in their living room, the door clicking shut behind them. Jack couldn't believe it. They were home. He was trembling all over and didn't know if he should start crying or laughing.

  "Jack, you're bleeding," Mark said softly and Jack looked down at it. It looked worse than before, covered in more blood.

  "Stay here, I'll bring the first-aid kit," Mark said, walking to the bathroom. Jack could hear how he was opening the cabinets, rummaging through them before there was a sudden crash and a shriek and Jack ran over to the bathroom worried sick.

  "Fucking Christ Tim! You can't just- just-" Mark cursed as he picked up whatever he dropped, his breathing a bit labored, Tim smiling apollogetically.

  "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

  "Yeah, we're fine. Just tired," Jack said as he washed the hand, letting Mark bandage it afterwards. They explained what happened and Tim muttered something about having to find more about the Creator before Jack and Mark were alone in their bathroom.

  "How's the hand?" Mark asked, pecking Jack's cheek who just whined in response.

  "Hurts."

  "Well that's what you get for killing a demon or whatever she was," he said, pulling Jack into a tight embrace.

  "Don't do that ever again," he murmured into Jack's neck and the other just smiled, bringing their lips together in gentle kiss, pulling away shortly after.

  "Do you think that Tim and Sam watch over us all the time?"

  "I guess they do. Why?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. Jack just shrugged, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

  "It's just good to know they have our back when there's this crazy demon shit going on, you know?"

  Mark couldn't help but agree.

\---

  When Dark woke up he was alone. Although he didn't remember everything that happened after the Creator threw him away he still could remember being carried. So where was Anti? A terrible feeling settled over him. What if she killed Anti? What if one of the humans carried him? In blind panic he got up, rushing to the study - to find Anti sitting at the desk, going through some books. He let out a sigh of relief when the other looked up, smiling at him brightly. They met halfway, Dark wanting to wrap his arms around Anti, who just hissed, pulling away. At the confused and a bit hurt look Dark gave him, Anti just shook his head, smiling a bit.

  "Sorry, it just hurts."

  "Are you injured? Was it the humans? Cause if yes, I swear to - "

  Anti interrupted him with a soft chuckle.

  "It wasn't the humans. It was actually me."

  At Dark's raised eyebrows Anti smiled a bit, pulling off his shirt to reveal tattoos and brandings - the same Dark had for longer than he could even remember. Slowly he reached out, carefully touching the lines that were scattered across Anti's collarbone. He hadn't realised he was crying until Anti gently wiped of the tears, cupping his cheek afterwards.

  "Sorry it took me so long," Anti whispered and Dark surged forward, kissing him passionately on the lips, Anti's hand tangling in his hair.

  _Just like a wedding ring_ , he thought, smiling into the kiss.

\---

  "Ready or not, here I come!" Tim called out, looking around him, not being able to stop the giggle when he spotted Sam's tail flicking impatiently, the rest of the eye hidden behind a stack of books.

  "Where could Sam be?" he asked himself outloud, hearing the small clicking that was Sam's laughter and smiled to himself. Everything was alright now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Beauty and the Beast, hence the staircase. Also, writing myself as the newest disney/demon/superhero villain is kinda cool...I couldn't help but to use the fool line...it's just so bad, it's good.
> 
> Also, there are quite few references in this fic, can YOU find them all?
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know why I'm trying to be funny...hopefully you liked this as much as the previous parts. I'm not really sure if I'm going to make another part though I would love to. It's fun writing this but unless I get a REALLY good idea I probably won't. If you have some kind of idea for the continuation lay it on me. There's no certainty I will use it but who knows?


End file.
